


by my side

by anzais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fulff, Manga Spoilers, Season 4 Spoilers, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: you'll be by his side forever no matter what.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	by my side

you’ll be by his side no matter what, you knew that and he knew that. It has been five years since that dreadful day. reiner and bertholdt came out as the armored and colossal titan, five years since the scouts fought against the beast titan, since you lost bertholdt. " i'll come back for you, i promise " was the last thing, reiner said to you before the cart titan carried him away. 

the day had finally come the day when the scouts would infiltrate marley, you looked forward to this day ever since the scouts first talked about going to marley. you had been tasked with going undercover as a marley citizen at the festival, the day before eren and the scouts would launch their assault. you had no hope of ever seeing reiner again, it had been five long hard years, you were a different person now, a stronger person now. you wondered if he was still alive, you wondered if he even remembered you, if he was happy. deep in thought you felt someone bump into you. " oh, im so sorry" you say as you look up, your heart drops. you see him the very man you loved so much.

"y/n" reiner says wide eyed. " what are you doing here?" he asked. " r-reiner, i never thought i'd see you again, you say as you reach your arms around his neck hugging him roughly, tears forming in your eyes.  
"shh, it's okay i'm here now" reiner says wrapping his arms around you. " i'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise,'' he says. ``as long as we're together now, nothing else matters, i'll always be by your side no matter what happens" you say.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first request!! 
> 
> reiner is my fav aot character was i was really glad to write something about him!
> 
> i'm sorry if this doesn't quite fit your request but i tried my best1
> 
> i hope you enjoy!


End file.
